Suna no Hana
by NineTailedHollow9009
Summary: A young Naruto is in Suna when he sees a foreign man. This man trains him and puts him through hell. Will Naruto become the strongest shinobi? Will he be able to survive the tortuous training? *Bad at summaries, I guarantee the story is better than it sounds*
1. Sunagakure no Sato

**Alright, so I am stuck on ideas for my other stories so I will be adding a new one to the list. And to the guest that reviewed my Naruto: The Rebirth story; I'm new at this whole thing; I write what I want to write. If you don't like what I write then don't read my story, go complain to some other writer. I'm a new writer so of course ****I'll make mistakes at first.**

**Like the other stories I have no idea where I will be going with this story, I will be making Naruto darker than canon, as in he won't take anyone's crap, especially Sakura's. I absolutely hate her. He won't leave the leaf, and he will be more calm and calculating than canon. Other than that I will be happy to take other people's opinions and ideas; as long as you don't flame.**

**Well, onto the story!**

"Human speech."

'_Human thought.'_

"**Demon speech."**

'_**Demon thought."**_

**Jutsu **

_People, who can't throw something important away, can never hope to change anything._

_- Armin Arlert (Shingeki no Kyojin)_

"Hey Jiji, are we there yet?"

"No."

"How bout now?"

"No, stop asking me."

"…"

"Now?"

"NO!"

This conversation took place on the way to Sunagakure between two people. One elderly man whose presence spoke power wore red and white robes and a matching diamond shaped hat with the kanji for fire printed on the front of it and a small blonde haired kid with three whisker marks on each cheek.

"But Jiji, I'm tired." Pouted the child.

*Sigh* "Come on, up on my shoulders Naruto-kun." The old man said. Naruto gave off a bright smile and clambered up his Jiji's shoulders.

"Thank you Jiji." Naruto cheerfully said.

"Look, over there are the gates to Suna. We're almost there." The man told Naruto.

"Yay! Do you think I'll meet new friends there Jiji? It would be totally awesome if I did! I'll have one, no two, no this many friends!" Naruto said as he held up all of his fingers.

"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends Naruto-kun, but before you go and make friends, we have to go somewhere first."

*Flashback*

"Hokage-sama. A letter just arrived from Suna for you." The secretary to the Hokage said through a speaker on the wall.

'_It seems my letter has been responded to already.'_

The elderly man pushed a button on the desk. "Bring it up to my office please; I'm busy with paperwork right now. A female in her twenties walked through the office doors five minutes later and placed the letter on the desk before leaving.

The Hokage set his pen down and picked up the letter.

_Sandaime Hokage-sama,_

_I am delighted to hear that you want to send over the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to Suna for a few years, until he completes the Academy. I can assure that he will be well taken care of, and won't have his progress in learning the shinobi arts hindered. If he wants to stay in Suna, I'm sure we can arrange that. I would like to meet the young boy as soon as possible._

_The Yondaime Kazekage,_

_Noboru, Osamu_

*Flashback End*

"Aww, where do we have to go Jiji?" Whined Naruto.

"We have to go see the Yondaime Kazekage, the leader of Suna." The wizened old man explained as he checked both himself and Naruto into the village. "His children might be there. I hear Temari is the same age as you."

"Yay! I get to make new friends!" Naruto cheered on his Jiji's shoulders.

"He also has two other children. One named Kankuro who is a year younger than you, and one named Gaara, who is two years younger than you."

But Naruto didn't seem to be listening as he was too busy cheering over the fact that he would in fact, be able to make new friends right away.

The Hokage walked into the Kazekage's building and walked over to the secretary. The secretary noticed just who was walking towards her, and quickly let the Kazekage know that the Hokage was there to see him. With a "Right this way Sir." She led the Hokage and small child, who was now off of his Jiji's shoulders and holding his hand and was exuberantly talking about how many friends he'll make, up the stairs to the Kazekage's office.

The secretary knocked on a surprisingly plain wooden door. "Enter." A voice said. The Hokage opened the door and saw the Kazekage standing on a balcony that led outside of the building.

"Welcome to Suna Hokage-sama, welcome little one." The Kazekage greeted. "Enough of the formalities, you may call me Hiruzen, or Sarutobi if you prefer." The wizened Hokage said.

"Please Hokage-sama; it wouldn't do to call a legendary shinobi like yourself, the God of Shinobi, by name."

"I'm afraid I must insist Kazekage-sama." Hiruzen firmly said.

"Then I'm afraid I have to make you call me by my given name as well, Osamu." Osamu said.

"Hey! Blue-Jiji!" Naruto tugged at the Kazekage's robes. "I wanna meet this Tem-Tem-Temari? Yeah! I wanna meet this Temari person! Kankuro and Gaara too!"

"Relax Naruto, you can meet them soon, I'll bring you to them after me and Hiruzen here have a talk." Osamu said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"All I ask is that Naruto return to Konoha after the Academy and become a Konoha shinobi. You mustn't tell him of his… status. I will tell him when he finishes the Academy and is back in Konoha." Hiruzen said as Naruto ran past Osamu, onto the balcony and missed what the Hokage said.

"I agree, but when it is time for him to return to Konoha, I will give him the option of staying here in Suna." The Kazekage stated.

"Agreed."

The two Kages shook hands and the deal was made.

"Naruto-kun." Sarutobi called out.

"Yes Jiji?" Naruto asked as he walked back into the office.

"It's time for me to go now, you won't see me for the next few years, and then I'll come back to see you and bring you back to Konoha. Okay?"

"But Jiji! Do you have to go? Can't you just stay here? I don't want you to go!" The blonde haired child whimpered quietly.

"Yes, I do have to go Naruto-kun; I'll try to see if I can visit once in a while, okay?"

"Okay Jiji." Naruto said.

The Sandaime hugged Naruto and left the building.

"Come on Naruto, I'll introduce you to my children now." The Kazekage told him.

"Okay Blue-Jiji." Naruto said jovially and grabbed the Kazekage's hand, surprising him.

The Kazekage led Naruto out of his office and out into the sandy city of Suna. They walked by many houses and stores made out of hardened sand.

"Neh Blue-Jiji."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why are all the buildings made out of sand?" Naruto asked.

"Well, that's because we live in a desert. We have no wood, and the wood we do have is from all the trades Suna makes with other villages, making our wood supply very important, and we only use it we need to." The Kazekage explained.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said.

"Hey, are we there yet?"

"Soon Naruto."

"How soon?"

"A few minutes."

"How long is a few minutes?"

"Be quiet."

"But Jiji..."

Gold dust flew out of the Kazekage's robes and covered Naruto's mouth so he couldn't talk.

"I told you to be quiet."

"Mmmpfh."

A young blonde haired girl with her hair styled in four ponytails that somehow defied gravity was currently practicing katas with a wooden fan. A small four year old boy was sitting on a chair near the entrance of a house watching her practice. The boy wore a black t-shirt and brown shorts. He also had short dog-like brown hair.

"Ne, Nee-chan, when will Tou-san be home?" The small boy asked.

"I don't know Kankuro; he did say he would come home early today. Something about meeting someone new." Temari told her brother.

"Yatta! Does that mean we can play with Tou-san today?" Kankuro asked.

"If Tou-san feels like it." Temari said stiffly. She wasn't a big fan of her father. He excluded her other brother from too many things. She didn't understand why, I mean, her brother should be included in everything they do as a family. Temari couldn't comprehend the fact that Gaara was a "Demon" like her father told her he was.

"Kankuro, where did Gaara go?" Temari asked her brother.

Kankuro made a weird face. "The demon left fifteen minutes ago. I don't know where he went."

*Slap* Kankuro nursed a red mark on his cheek.

"Gaara is not a demon! He's our brother!" Temari shouted at him.

"Temari, that wasn't nice, apologize to Kankuro." Said a voice.

"Tou-san!" Temari yelped in shock.

"Now Temari." Osamu said sternly.

"But Tou-san, he called Gaara a demon." She said.

"I don't care Temari, apologize to Kankuro."

"Sorry, Kankuro."

"There. Now come over here and meet our new resident. This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, these are two of my children. Temari and Kankuro. Gaara is probably out around the village somewhere." The Kazekage motioned towards Temari and Kankuro.

"Hi, my name's Naruto, wanna be friends?" Naruto piped up.

"No, you look weird." Kankuro pointed at his bright orange jumpsuit.

"Sure, I'm Temari." Temari smiled brightly.

"Hey! We should go find Gaara! I really want to meet him!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! I was gonna try and look for him soon anyways. Let's go now." Temari agreed and ran off with Naruto. Temari was in the lead as Naruto neither knew where he was or what Gaara looked like.

A small red-head with thick black rims around his eyes was looking at the soccer ball that was kicked towards him. He picked it up and brought it over to the group of kids who kicked it towards him. The kids who realized who the red-head was started to back up.

"It's the demon!" One of the boys yelled. Everyone looked at Gaara with fear in their eyes and written on their faces.

"Run!" They shouted and ran away, one kid stumbling and falling over before chasing after his friends.

Gaara dropped the ball. "I only wanted to play." He whispered to himself.

Tears built up in his eyes as he fell to the ground and began to sob.

This is the scene Naruto and Temari came across. "Gaara." Temari said softly. Naruto glanced at her and then to Gaara. He walked towards Gaara and wrapped his arms around the small boy. Gaara gripped the front of Naruto's jumpsuit and cried into his chest.

"Why does no one want to play with me?" He sobbed. "I'm not a demon!"

At the last part Naruto seemed surprised. "Why do they call you a demon Gaara?" He asked him.

Temari responded quietly. "On the day of his birth, Gaara had the Ichibi, Shukaku, sealed inside of him. Due to this, all the adults, even our father hate him. Other children are even beginning to hate and fear him."

A dark look made its way onto Naruto's face. Anger began to well up inside of him. No one would hurt his new friend. Not even Blue-Jiji. Not if he could help it.

As Gaara's sobs died down, he looked up at Naruto's face.

"Who're you?" Gaara asked.

"Your new friend, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied.

A smile made its way onto Gaara's face. "A friend…" He said softly.

"Gaara…" Temari whispered.

"Onee-chan!" Gaara said happily. He pushed himself out of Naruto's arms and lunged at Temari, toppling the both of them.

"Will you and Na-Naru-Naru-chan play with me next time?" Gaara asked hopefully.

"Sure Gaara, which game do you want to play next time?" Temari giggled.

"How about tag?"

An orange-gold painted pastel colors across the sky. Temari and Naruto looked at each other and gave each other a small nod.

"We should get back to the house now." They both said simultaneously.

At this Temari and Naruto both blushed at being so in sync with each other.

"I don't wanna go home." Gaara complained. "I don't like Tou-san at all."

_One month later_

Naruto set into his new life quite easily. Every morning he woke up at six in the morning, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and went outside to play with Temari and Gaara. Kankuro didn't want to play with Gaara so he stayed inside and fiddled with pieces of puppets that he found scattered across training grounds every other day.

Today was different. Naruto could feel it. The day started off like any other day. He woke up at six, and got out of his bed lazily. Groaning and slowly walking to the kitchen to get some food. When he made it to the kitchen Naruto rummaged through the shelves looking for bowls of ramen, and when he couldn't find any, he complained and pulled out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

After breakfast he made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and did his daily cleaning. It was when he went downstairs and didn't see Temari or Gaara that pointed out something was different. Usually they would just be waking up by now and be eating breakfast, but instead Kankuro was at the table fiddling with a wooden hand that had many cracks and splinters.

"Where's Temari and Gaara?" Our favorite blonde asked the brown haired boy.

"Nee-san and the Demon went to Tou-san's office. Tou-san said that they should be back after lunch." Kankuro absently responded.

"Hmm." Naruto slightly frowned.

"Alright, cya later Kankuro. I'm gonna go wander around."

Naruto was walking around the Village, admiring the sights, when he saw the most interesting person. The man had to be a foreigner; his clothes weren't from around Suna. But he seemed like a good person, the guy wore just as much orange as he did!

The man had wild black hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore an orange gi that covered his blue undershirt. On the back of his gi was a white circle rimmed with black. In the middle of the circle was a Kanji that Naruto didn't understand. He had the same kanji on the front of his gi, over his heart. He wore dark blue wristbands, the same color as his shirt, and dark blue boots with yellow laces.

Naruto deemed it his responsibility to tail after this man and get him to be his sensei because he looked strong, judging by the fact that he just took out three muggers with a single hand.

He followed the man to a hotel. _Suna no Hana_ was the name of the hotel. Naruto waited in front of a cluster of cacti until the man walked out of the hotel again. The man asked a passerby a question, and they pointed into a direction. The man thanked them and started walking in that direction.

'_Why are we at a training ground?"_ Naruto thought.

"Alright, you can come out now." The man called out.

'_Shit. He knew all along that I was here.' _Naruto hopped out from behind a bunch of cacti.

"Now who are you and why are you following me?" The man asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the strongest ninja ever!" Naruto practically screamed at him.

"Alright Naruto, now why were you following me?"

"Um, well I saw you take out those people and I was wondering if you could teach me." Naruto stated, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Tell me why should I teach you? I've never had a student before so I don't think I could teach you how to be strong. I never even planned on teaching somebody."

"Well, you look like an awesome guy and I would do anything you tell me to. I'll be your first student, and when I become the best in the world you could say that you're the one who taught me." Naruto responded.

"I'm sorry kid, that's not enough to sway me. I won't be teaching you. Maybe you can find someone else." The man said.

Naruto's hopeful face fell, and he slowly walked away. The man giving a small knowing smile as the boy left.

"AAAAAAHHHHH."

Naruto's head picked up as he heard a high pitched scream. Just half an hour earlier he got rejected by the elder man and walked to a park where he sat on a swing. He was still on the swing when he heard the scream.

Without a thought, he ran to where the scream was coming from. When he got there he saw red.

Two men towered over Temari. One had a knife in his hand. The other was pinning Temari against a wall.

"Well let's see the body of the Yondaime Kazekage's daughter. This better be worth the damn effort." The man who was pinning Temari said to the other man.

Naruto sprinted towards the man with the knife and kicked it out of his hand. The two men were shocked that someone, a boy no less, was in the area, and was attacking them.

Naruto grabbed the knife off the ground, and while the one man was in shock and nursing his now hurting wrist, stabbed it into his side and sprinted towards the other man who still had Temari pinned.

The man gripped Temari by the neck, which caused Naruto to stop.

"Let her go." Naruto screamed to him.

"No, now drop the knife or I rip out her throat."

"But…"

"Do it!"

Naruto dropped the knife on the ground which caused the man to smile nastily.

Naruto felt a sharp pain enter his back. The man he stabbed had gotten up and stabbed Naruto with the knife he just dropped. The man with the knife kicked Naruto, who bounced into the side of a building. He raised the knife before he was stopped.

The man in the orange gi was holding onto the man's arm.

"What a disgrace, two men attempting to rape a little girl and trying to kill a little boy. I'm ashamed of this world." He said.

He socked the man in the mouth, who went flying and crashed into a wall, creating spider cracks. The other man looked on, his mouth agape at what the man in orange could do.

The black haired man seemed to _teleport_ to the other guy and disabled his arm. Temari fell to the ground as the man dealt with the rapist.

The man in orange walked over to Naruto and crouched down beside him.

"Why do you want to become strong, Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked him. Temari looked confused. Did Naruto know him from somewhere?

"I-I want t-to become st-trong to protect m-my friends." Naruto stuttered out groggily as his vision started to turn fuzzy.

"Right answer. I'll be your sensei." The man said, a small smile tracing his lips.

"You can call me Goku."

**Aaaaaaaand that's that! I did put Goku from Dragon Ball Z in here. Don't like it? Don't read! I think Goku is the only character I will put in here and I don't think I'll have Naruto going to the DBZ world. Though things can change, especially if enough people want me to have it change.**

**I will be putting up a poll that will decide if Naruto can use Chi and Chakra and Reiatsu, Chi and Chakra, or just Chakra. Chi is the physical part of Chakra, and Reiatsu is the spiritual part of chakra.**

**This marks over 3000 words, my longest chapter yet. It's hard to write long chapters. I never thought it would be this hard. Oh well, I'm off.**

**Rate & Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Back to Konoha

_**Hello hello readers, and welcome to chapter 2 of Suna no Hana, which means**_** Sand Flower if you didn't know. This chapter will encompass some of Naruto's training, meeting the Kyuubi, and some more time with the sand siblings. I may or may not have Gaara join Naruto with his training. If he does start training with Goku, then it would be when he turns five at least, I believe that three or four is way too young. Five is too young, but it's only a year before they actually start the academy. I don't think I'll even have Naruto join the academy. He'll be receiving his training mainly from Goku.**

**Well on with the story!**

"Human speech."

'_Human thought.'_

"**Demon speech."**

'_**Demon thought.'**_

**Jutsu**

_Don't tell me if I'm dying cause I don't wanna know, if I can't see the sun maybe I should go, don't wake me cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon, where everyone you know never leaves too soon._

_- Thriving Ivory _

Two months later found Naruto training intensively, struggling to keep up with his sensei's expectations. Little did Naruto know that Goku was surprised with how quickly Naruto seemed to improve. Every night he would go to bed tired and sore, unable to move his body, and the next day he would be energetic again, no sign of his earlier soreness or exhaustion present.

Every day and night Naruto laboured away, doing push ups, sit ups, crunches, pull ups, jumping jacks, and some other exercises. In the morning at Six O'clock he would wake up and run across the desert to the forest a few kilometers away. (Naruto and Goku lived outside of Suna and only went there for supplies.) He would bring scattered branches and felled trees back to their camp which would take him until about Eight O'clock. Naruto would make a small fire to cook whatever food Goku brought and they would eat in a relative silence.

After breakfast Goku would teach Naruto katas to his personal fighting style. Naruto seemed to be quite good at the katas, but something was holding him back. Following the katas would be lunch.

After lunch Naruto did his exercises which took him two hours. He did three repetitions of fifty for each one, increasing by five every week. After that, he had the rest of his day to himself, which he used both talking to Goku, and asking him questions, or in Suna playing with Temari and Gaara, Kankuro started to lighten up and didn't call Gaara a demon anymore, but he still refused to play with him.

Right now Naruto was currently learning something new, forgoing his kata training.

"Chi comes from the very energy the cells in your body produces. Using Chi is very draining and will make you very exhausted and hungry afterwards. The stronger you become physically, the more Chi you have access to." Goku explained to the five year old boy.

"Understand?" He asked.

"So, the more energy I have the more of this Chi stuff I can make?" Naruto asked.

Goku just nodded in response.

"Now, I'll show you how to make Chi. Raw Chi isn't very powerful, but it can be thrown like a ball, and it does pack a punch." Goku said; which just got our favorite hyperactive blonde excited.

Goku spread his feet shoulder length apart, placed his right hand in front of him gripping his wrist with his left hand. His hand tensed, before a bright yellow engulfed his hand. Naruto gaped at the sight of Chi being used.

"Sugoi."

Goku raised his hand and threw the yellow glowing ball at a nearby cactus, which proceeded to be destroyed. The blast left a small crater in the ground.

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head at seeing the amount of destruction one could do with a small ball of Chi.

"Now your turn."

Naruto spent the next few months learning how to use Chi. He didn't get anywhere during the first two weeks until Goku gave him some advice.

"Don't just imagine the Chi in your hand; imagine forcing the very energy of your cells into your hand. When you have it imagined, apply it."

A day after, Naruto managed to produce his very first ball of Chi. His sensei was impressed, but didn't show it. He pushed Naruto to make it quicker and bigger. After two months of constant practice, Naruto could make the ball of Chi in about a second. After another week of practicing making the ball bigger, Goku got Naruto to make the ball whatever size he wanted it.

"This will help you control how much Chi you put into your blasts. Now, give me one the size of your hand." Goku drilled Naruto.

After one last month of practice Naruto perfected his Chi blasts. Goku made Naruto practice them for at least ten minutes every night, but otherwise dedicated the time he used to work on Chi blasts, to katas and running laps around an Oasis Goku found a week earlier.

"**Wake up kit."**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and stared dead straight into the largest red eyes he's ever seen. The eyes belonged to a fox. A fox that had nine tails.

"**Ahahah, you got balls kid. No one has ever looked me in the eyes without pissing their pants before."** The fox said, chuckling in mirth.

"Who are you Mr. Fox sir?" Naruto asked him. "And where are we?"

Here the fox had a smirk tracing his black lips.

"**To answer your first question, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox who attacked your home village, Konohagakure, the day you were born. We reside in your mindscape."**

"Why are you in my mind Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the demon.

"**The day I attacked, I was defeated by your Hokage. He couldn't kill me, and able instead sacrificed his life to seal me inside of you." **The Kyuubi said almost pitifully. It was truly a shame thata child had to suffer the fate of being a Jinchuuriki.

"So that means I'm just like Gaara then? He has a demon inside him too." Naruto said.

"**Yes. He has my brother, the one tailed racoon demon Shukaku sealed inside of him. If the bags around his eyes are any hint, he is sealed improperly and is influencing his mental state. Tell me, can Gaara sleep?"**

"No, he was never to."

The Kyuubi decided to switch topics and get to the reason he called Naruto into his mindscape.

"**Naruto, I want to offer you training. My container will not be weak. If I have to suffer being sealed inside you then I want you to be as strong as possible."**

Naruto just gave a wide smile. "Sure Kyuubi, I'd love to get even more training."

"**Now I can't train you physically, but every night I can teach you about politics, poisons and medicines, strategy, a few of my demon techniques, and anything else we can find." **The Kyuubi said.

"So I won't get any rest at all?" Naruto asked.

"**When you fall asleep and come into your mindscape, your body and mind will be resting. So you will receive rest, it'll just be like your… dreaming, just you remember everything."**

"Alright, I'll be the strongest ninja in no time and kick everyone's butts" Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "Well, I'm going now Kyuubi, goodnight."

"**Goodnight kit. Oh and before you go, I suggest you learn an instrument or something to curb your patience."**

Naruto took the advice of the Kyuubi and asked Goku if he could go into Suna and grab an instrument. Goku asked him what he wanted, but Naruto said he didn't know and just wanted to look for one. Naruto didn't tell him about meeting the Kyuubi, deciding to keep that part secret.

It was seven years and three weeks later that Goku left Naruto to continue his travels. Naruto was now thirteen years old. He grew to be a healthy size, and his style changed. No longer did he wear that hideous bright orange jumpsuit. Now he wore an orange gi similar to the one Goku wore. The only difference was that the Kanji on the back and over the heart said Kurama.

Over the past two years, Naruto and the Kyuubi became friends, and the Kyuubi decided to tell Naruto his name, which was Kurama.

Currently Naruto was sitting in the park in Sunagakure beside Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Three years ago Kankuro finally got over his dislike of Gaara that his father implanted into his head.

Naruto held a black guitar on his lap. Gaara was sitting at a drum set that he attained from a second hand music store. Kankuro held a second guitar on his lap that was red instead of black, and Temari just sat on the ground, waiting for the music to be played.

Kankuro started off the beginning with a guitar solo. Naruto opened his mouth and out came the lyrics.

_**Through it all – Spoken**_

_I saw the storm, felt the wind begin to change_

_I saw the sky rip wide open_

_I looked away, hid my face from the world_

_Ran away from everything_

_But now I'm back for more_

_I heard the sound, saw the flashing light_

_Watched the day turn into night_

_I heard the sound, saw the flashing light_

_Watched the day turn into night_

_Through it all, we've been thrown in the fire_

_We've been lost in the flame - But we will rise from the ashes again_

_All our hearts have been broken, we´ve been burned by the flame_

_But we will rise from the ashes again_

_She watched the world as it slowly slipped away_

_Lost all her dreams in the ocean_

_She sees this face, feels this touch on her hand_

_Remembers when she had everything_

_One day she will again_

_I heard the sound saw the flashing lights_

_And watched the day turn into night_

_Through it all, we've been thrown in the fire_

_We've been lost in the flame - But we will rise from the ashes again_

_All our hearts have been broken, we´ve been burned by the flame_

_But we will rise from the ashes again_

_You are all that I have_

_Everything that I need_

_You're the one that I run to_

_Everything I believe_

_You are all that I have_

_Everything that I need_

_You're the one that I run to_

_Everything I believe_

_I believe_

_Through it all, we've been thrown in the fire_

_We've been lost in the flame - But we will rise from the ashes again_

_All our hearts have been broken, we´ve been burned by the flame_

_But we will rise from the ashes again_

Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro looked up after they were done playing and saw that they had attracted a crowd. They looked to each other and smiled, seeing an opportunity.

"We will be here holding a concert in two months. 200 ryo per person who attends." Temari shouted out, her eyes becoming dollar signs as she saw the smiles the three boys sported.

"We are the Sand Brothers!" Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro called out from the middle of the crowd.

After the crowd dispersed and Naruto sighed, in about two months, the day after the newly planned concert took place he would be leaving Suna and going back to Konoha. He managed to convince the old man back in Konoha to leave him here until he was of age to graduate from the academy.

He sighed once more and left the three sand siblings to their excited chatter.

Temari noticed his departure and followed after him. A couple minutes later they both ended up on the roof of their house.

"I have to leave in two months you know?" Naruto spoke, his hands held together behind his back as he looked down on the village.

Temari's eyes grew wide. "Why? Why do you have to leave?" Her hands balled into fists. "Are you really going to leave us?"

Naruto turned to look at her. "I don't want to leave, but I have to. I was only supposed to be here until I was old enough to join the academy but I managed to convince him to let me stay here until the day of graduation since I was being trained by Goku."

Temari kept her fists balled but she nodded her head slowly. She walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug. "Promise me that all of us, me, you, Kankuro, and Gaara will always be friends."

Naruto smiled. "Of course."

Today was the day of the Sand Brothers first concert. Almost the entire village showed up and was waiting for the band members to get on stage. They were soon appeased as the three boys made their way on stage.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to our first concert! The first song we will be playing is one that we made for one of our members. He has a terrible relationship with his father. Now let's get playing!" Naruto shouted into the microphone.

Gaara came to the front and took the guitar and microphone away from Naruto, who in turn went to the drums.

_**Perfect – Simple Plan**_

_Hey dad, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing things I wanna do_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_Can't pretend that I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spend with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothings alright_

_Cause we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Nothings gonna change the things that you said_

_And nothings gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back _

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back _

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

Gaara ended the song with a single guitar chord and the crowd went wild. The three band members gave each other a smile, and continued to play songs into the night.

Temari was behind the stage cheering them on and counting the money the money made that night.

It was the day after the concert, the day Naruto was due to return home. A Konoha Anbu was sent to escort Naruto back from Suna. This particular Anbu was Dog. Only one person wore the Dog mask and he retired from Anbu years ago after his sensei died. The mask was never given to anyone else, as no one could live up to the name of the Dog masked Anbu. This could only be the same person.

Dog walked to the Kazekage's house.

Half an hour later he arrived at the house. He knocked on the door and a blonde haired kid with whisker marks opened the door. His tired expression steeled when he saw exactly who it was.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro ran up to Naruto and saw the Anbu. Naruto asked the Anbu to give him an hour, to which the Anbu nodded and left.

Fifty-five minutes later saw Naruto packed and ready to go. Naruto bade the three sand sibling's goodbye and left the house. The Anbu was waiting at the edge of the property.

Naruto was almost out of Suna when he heard someone calling for him.

"Naruto! Wait!"

He looked behind himself and saw Temari running towards him.

She jumped and engulfed Naruto in a hug, toppling over the both of them.

Temari looked into Naruto's surprised eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Promise me you'll eventually come back to Suna."

**There's the second chapter of Suna no Hana! I hope you enjoy it. If not, well just stop reading. **

**I'm looking for advice on how to improve my writing, not advice on where to take my story or anything like that, so if you have any advice then that'd be helpful.**

**Currently I am in Miami. It's pretty nice and warm here. Much better than the cold from back home. Yes, I am a Canadian eh.**

**I have three things to say about Canadians.**

**We don't live in igloos**

**We don't ride polar bears to school.**

**Some of us do say eh.**

**Well that's all for now!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
